Time To Twist Up This Game
is the fifteenth episode of Survivor: Thailand. Summary Prison Island Tierra arrives at Prison Island much to Angelina's relieve. Angelina asks why Tierra decided to go after her. While Angelina looks furious, still emotional because of the betrayal, Tierra looks calm and decides not to answer Angelina. She doesn't want to get into a fight. Tierra makes a confessional, saying that if she beats Angelina she will tell her why she caused the blindside but if she loses, she will just go to ponderosa. Angelina and Tierra arrive at the final duel. Jeff explains that one of the two girls will re-enter the game and be part of the final six while the other will go to ponderosa. The two girls battle it out at the final balance challenge which gets won by Angelina, causing Tierra to be the 4th jury member. Angelina looks super stoked to be back in the game AND beating the person that blindsided her. Final Words "Good play, she was pretty set on beating me. But that's fine, she deserves it. Might be some guilt that plays a role but at the end, we were both competitors and big favorites to win. At least, I think so. I'm glad to have been part of the season and I can't wait to see who wins this battle!" - Tierra, 7th Place Khon Kaen Alex, Frederick, Heidi, Kamella and Turquoise are all sitting together but no one says a word. Even Heidi is quiet. No one moves until they hear a boat which has Angelina on it, waving at the players. Kamella and Turquoise jump up excitedly and run towards Angelina, hugging her. Frederick sighs and rolls with his eyes, knowing that his days might be numbered. Turquoise, Angelina and Kamella talk a lot about what happened at Prison Island and the actual game. Kamella notices that Angelina never makes eye contact with her and gets the feeling she is the third wheel of the group. She makes a confessional, saying that lasting five days at Prison Island is nothing compared to her staying 19 days there. Frederick and Alex are walking towards the sea. Frederick points out that now Angelina is back, they might be in danger. Alex nods and kinda agrees with Frederick. He hopes that they are able to get maybe Heidi with them and somehow make sure Angelina or Kamella goes home. Challenge The final six arrive at the challenge. Jeff explains the challenge and it's later won by Angelina, making her the first person to be part of the finale. Khon Kaen Coming back at camp, Angelina makes a confessional. She knows that if she manages to reach the end, she will 100% win the game. She just needs to make sure the threats go home. She sees Turquoise as a right-hand-man and Alex as a flipper. Heidi is mentally not alright and Frederick is just a weirdo. So Angelina knows what she has to do; eliminating Kamella. Kamella heads to Turquoise and asks if she knows if Angelina is gunning for her. Turquoise doesn't believe that Kamella is getting the boot until she talks with Angelina a little later on. Angelina says that Kamella is the biggest threat in the game so far. Turquoise doesn't know if voting Kamella would benefit her game and tells Angelina that she doesn't agree with it. Kamella and Heidi talk. Kamella asks if Heidi would be willing to vote for Frederick with her. Heidi, who has no idea who she has with her right now, tells her that her vote is still up in the air. Kamella sighs nervously. Tribal Council Alex, Angelina, Frederick, Heidi, Kamella and Turquoise arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Angelina how it feels to have won Prison Island. She answers by saying she feels like the queen of the island and is happy to make her next move, looking at Kamella. Kamella raises her hand, telling Jeff that her next move is gonna be voting Kamella off. Frederick and Alex look towards each other. Jeff asks Kamella why she thinks that. Kamella answers that she feels something weird in her stomach, and this time it isn't her holding up her pee just like Heroes vs. Villains. Because of that joke, everyone starts to laugh which causes a good vibe at tribal council for the first time this season. Heidi screams and says that they shouldn't vote Kamella because she's funny. Angelina tells Heidi that someone shouldn't win Survivor just because they're funny. Frederick and Alex immediately look at Heidi, who starts to sweat. Kamella looks back to Turquoise. It's time to vote. Jeff announces the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Kamella . . . . Frederick . . . . Kamella . . . . Frederick Two votes Frederick and two votes Kamella . . . . . . . . . . . . Kamella . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 14th person voted out of Survivor: Thailand and fifth member of the jury... . . . . . . . . . . . . Kamella (4-2) Kamella nods as she respects the move and thanks everyone for playing. Jeff congratulates her on officially making it 100 days in Survivor and being the only returning player this season to survive at least one tribal council. Kamella tells him to keep coming with the compliments, laughing and hugging Jeff. She gets her torch snuffed and wishes the final five good luck and asks them not to murder each other. Except for Frederick, grinning towards him. Votes Angelina voted Kamella: "I'm so close to winning this game, as much as I adore you I can't let it happen that you win this game instead of me. Bye singing warrior." Frederick voted Kamella: "Knowing you there will be an idol play or whatever." Alex voted Kamella: "You're great and funny but it's true, you are dangerous and can't win a game by just being funny." Heidi voted Kamella: "You have voted me in the past so I think this isn't a bad vote. You are hilarious and nice but sorry... this is a game move!" Kamella voted Frederick: "Let's hope that the devil is taken out instead of the innocent queen. Kiddings aside, I wanna stay so bad and if I go home I'm gonna pee in front of everyone at tribal council." Turquoise voted Frederick: "Pretty sure I'm voting in the minority tonight but I couldn't care less. I'm not like Tierra who votes for her allies or friends. I'm loyal, that might be my downfall but at least I'm able to look proud at myself in the mirror when I arrive at ponderosa some day." Final Words "After getting idoled out in Heroes vs. Villains, I would've never guessed to be in a Survivor season ever again and play as hard and big as I did now. Candice, Liam and Kara were all fallen angels and I'm sad they went home so early. But I avenged them, I did a lot this season and even though I have been a troll and hyperactive most of the game - I'm really really proud of myself. Ponderosa, the storm is about to hit you!!!!! I'm coming!!!" - Kamella, 6th Place